Shout
by hnfe
Summary: Does Santana feel something more when the new girl comes around?  How does her sensitive girlfriend feel about that?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. This is a story that I got the idea to write this while i was watching the Super Bowl so here yea go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

****P.S. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

** ENJOY!**

With the school year being in full swing now, six weeks added on to the winter Santana was not a happy camper. She hates the winter and the cold. She hates all of it. She likes the hot and the sun where she can show off her nice body and such with little clothing but in the winter she is forced to cover up or freeze her caramel skinned ass off.

Sitting in her bedroom working on some homework, Santana was so bored out of her mind that she actually had the super bowl showing on her TV. She hated football. To her it was so stupid.

Her parents were having a super bowl party right downstairs. They had a bunch of friends over; from family friends to work friends. They were blasting the super bowl so loud she didn't even have to listen from her TV, but that didn't matter. She was waiting for her girlfriend to come over so she wouldn't be so close to death of boredom. She made sure to put a sign on her door being specific that if you walked in without knocking she would make sure that you died.

As Santana was getting ready to switch to her math homework, she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away."

"Um. Is that a way to treat your girlfriend?" said a very familiar voice.

"Oh. Um. No. Of course not. Come in." Santana said as she hopped off of her bed and tidied up her room a little bit.  
>"Okay. That's what I thought." Santana's girlfriend Sugar Motta said.<p>

When she walked in the room she walked over to Santana and gave her a hug.

"I missed you. How was your day?" Sugar said.

"Well considering that it's only about half over and I haven't seen you all day I'd say boring as hell. What about your day hopefully it was much better than mine?"

"My day was fabulous thanks for asking." Sugar said while walking over to Santana's bed very slowly and swinging her hips from side to side just enough to make Santana notice her skinny yet perfectly tanned legs in her super mini skirt.

"So are you gonna tell me about your 'fabulous' day then?" Santana said putting quotation marks around fabulous.

"Well, I went to the mall. I bought a few things and just hung out with some friends."

"Doesn't sound too fabulous to me." Santana said while sitting in her computer chair and leaning back.

"Everything I do is fabulous." Sugar said defensively.

"Right. Right. Sorry I forgot." Santana said trying not to grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face right now Santana Lopez!"

Sometimes Santana just had fun making Sugar squirm with anger and most of the time it came back and bite her in the ass.

Santana stopped grinning and she watched Sugar's face go red.

"Babe calm down. I was just kidding." Santana said giggling.

"Well it wasn't funny."

Sugar's number one weakness was that she was so sensitive when it came to everything. Sometimes it drove Santana insane but she knew that she just had to be patient with Sugar sometimes because she was so literal.

"Awe I'm sorry babe. Do you forgive me?" Santana said stalking her way over to Sugar. Santana stopped when Sugar didn't answer.

"Babe was it really not funny? I mean come on you're making me feel like a douche."

"You're not a douche but I don't-"

Santana made Sugar stop talking by tackling her on the bed and pinning her down.

"OMG! SANTANA!"

"Shhhh. My parents are _right_ downstairs." Santana said seductively while beginning to trail kisses down Sugar's jaw line.

Sugar moaned and giggled thinking about her girlfriend's truth in her words.

"What's so funny? You think this is funny?" Santana said pointing to her body.

Sugar groaned when Santana started to get up and said a simple:

"No! Don't leave." And pulled Santana back down and connected their lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

"See this is what I thought would make you feel better." Santana said while catching her breath in-between kisses.

"Oh shut up."

Santana grinned, leaned back, pulled Sugar up and pulled off her shirt. Santana hopped up and made sure her door was locked and her blinds her closed then she made her way back to Sugar.

Just as she was lowering herself down to Sugar's waist, the last background sound she heard was Madonna singing in the half time show.

"_You're here with me. It's like a dream. Let the choir sing!"_

__Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I plan to continue and Brittany WILL be introduced in the next chapter. I'll try and upload soon and I'd really love it if you guys gave me some momentum!


	2. Chapter 2

Santana woke up feeling warm with a lot of hair in her face. She smiled gingerly thinking of her rated R activities from the previous night. She checked her clock on her nightstand and saw that it was roughly midnight. She gave Sugar a few nudges in her back when she realized they had school in the morning. She nudged her one more time causing the other girl to stir in her sleep. Santana giggled thinking of how much of a deep sleeper her girlfriend was.

She rolled her eyes as she hopped out of bed and snuck around to the side of her bed that Sugar was fast asleep on. She came up and ripped away the comforter that was providing all of the warmth. Sugar jolted up with a terrified look on her face as she saw a female figure in the dark.

"Santana. What the hell?" Sugar groaned rolling over.

"Get outta my bed." Santana said simply.

"But this room is slightly chilled and I can assure you that I deserve a blanket. What time is it anyway?"

Santana checked her clock. "12:15"

"What the heck did you wake me up for then?"

Santana shrugged."I got bored. Plus do you want to go home or just stay here. We do have school soon."

"Well considering your bad hospitality skills, I guess I'll just stay for the thrill."

"Whatever floats your boat." Santana said jumping back into bed.

Five and a half hours later, Santana's alarm went off. She tried desperately to ignore it but with no success, she turned it off.

"Babe, get up." Santana said waking Sugar up.

"Just five more minutes." Sugar replied with a mouth full of pillow.

"Okay whatevs. I'll be back."

Santana ran to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. She got herself together and she was ready to go and it was only six. She smirked as she walked back into her room to see Sugar all sprawled out on her bed. Santana grabbed a pillow from her computer chair and threw it at her sleeping girlfriend's figure.

"Get up. Now!" Santana said successfully waking the other girl.

"I'm up. I'm up." Sugar mumbled while yawning and rolling out of bed.

An hour and a half later, she was finally ready to go.

"Took you long enough." Santana said while sighing, biting into an apple and grabbing her car keys.

"Patience is the key. It takes time to be perfect."

"God taught me nobody is perfect." Santana said innocently taking another bite of her apple.

Sugar shot her a death glare and Santana put her hand up in peace.

"Relax. I meant no harm. I was just sayin'."

"Yeah you're just sayin. Well there are some things I'd like to sa-"

"Save it hot stuff you're gonna make us late." Santana said as she walked towards the door smacking Sugar's butt on the way.

"Okay class. Today we're gonna start reading the one and only Romeo and Juliet!" Mr. Pope the literature teacher said.

The class's responses were groans.

"Oh and before I forget, we have a new student. Brittany, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Yeah. Sure I guess. Um. I'm Brittany and I'm new here. Um, I moved here from Mississippi."Brittany said with a soft country accent.

As Brittany sat back down, an Asian boy with black hair and a goofy smile said to her:

"What brought you to sunny California?"

She responded with:

"My dad's job."

"Cool. I'm Mike by the way Mike Chang."

The two spent the rest of the class talking about Mississippi and California until the bell rang.

"So what class do you have next?" Mike asked.

"I have Science. You?"

"Science! Great!"

"let's go!" Brittany said excitedly.

They were walking to science class when a beefy football player came up to them.

"Oh well look here. Mikey got himself a girlfriend." The big jock said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Mike said sounding annoyed.

"Oh. I forgot. Fags like you don't get girls like her. What's up hot stuff?"

The jock was blocking their path as more beefy jocks began to surround them.

"Leave us alone Josh." Mike said boldly. He could see Brittany was scared and he wanted to protect his new friend.

"Hmm. You know what? I think not."

The circle of jocks around Brittany and Mike was getting bigger and more uncomfortable.

Santana was walking down the hallway to meet Sugar at her locker. She was in a rush to meet her on time and there was a big circle of jocks in the hallway. She rolled her eyes.

"HEY! What the hell are you idiots up to?" Santana said attracting the jocks attention.

"None of your beeswax Lopez" Josh said matter of factly.

The circle had opened a little bit and she noticed a scared blonde haired girl with the sophomore she had known of as Mark or something like that.

She caught a pleading look in the girl's eyes and suddenly she wasn't in such a rush to meet Sugar at her locker.

"Really? Beeswax? What is this? Third grade Josh? Why don't you grow some and pick on someone your own size. And since no one your own size is daring enough to stand up to your gigantic ass, looks like you'll have to stand up to someone of your own age."

Santana could feel his ego falter under her intense glare. She smirked.

" I suggest the rest of you bitch ass dickheads head to class."

The majority of the jocks walked off muttering to themselves about being late again and they'd have detention.

Now it was just Josh, Santana, Mike and Brittany.

"Lopez look, We all know you're sexually frustrated and you want some of this. That doesn't mean you're gonna rain on my parade."

" Pu-leeze. You're more sexually frustrated than a horny Chihuahua. Oh yeah and I think that manatee that you call a girlfriend is probably waiting for you in one of the many classes you're failing so I think you should go." Santana said successfully clearly winning that battle.

"Whatever Lopez. You just wait and see what's comin' for you. You just wait. And as for you. This ain't over." Josh said to Mike and Santana before briskly walking down the hallway.

"Are you guys alright?" Santana asked the two youngsters that were mildly petrified in the hallway.

"Y-yea thanks Santana." Mike said before walking over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Easy tiger. Control yourself." Santana said with an easy smile.

"Yea thanks! That was so awesome! Brittany said practically jumping on the Latina in thanks.

Santana was going to tell her to get off but the girl's soft accent and gentleness felt so right and warm in her arms that she almost didn't want to let go. She was taken out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating in the waist of her Cheerios skirt.

She let go and gave Brittany a small smile before deciding to ignore her phone.

"So where were you guys headed before shit for brains came?"

"Science." Brittany and Mike said at the same time.

"Oh cool I have home ec. It's right on the way. I can walk you guys if you'd like?"

"Thanks, but we don't wanna be a bother." Brittany stated.

"No really it'd be my pleasure. Plus, I think I could soften your teacher up considering you'll be late."

"Okay." The pair agreed.

"But what about you aren't you going to be late too?" Mike said.

"Don't worry about me." Santana replied with a grin.

Brittany could feel this Santana girl growing on her. She didn't know how or why, but she really appreciated this girl for saving her and her newly found best friend.

Santana felt something in her gut that she had to keep an eye out for these two. They seemed so innocent and vulnerable that she felt responsible for them now. She also felt butterflies in her stomach as they were walking when her hand would casually brush against the blonde's.

"Okay, so what are your names again?" Santana said.

"I'm mike."

"And I'm Brittany."

"Cool. I'm Santana. "

Santana left out the part that she'd be keeping her eye out for them to keep some of her rep in check, but smiled.

Santana walked them to science and talked to their very understanding and naive teacher and then asked for a note for her class seeing as she was busy helping underclassmen find their way. Mr. Scott gave her a note and Santana was on her way out the door. As she was leaving she saw Brittany staring at her with a beautiful smile.

She tried to shake the girl's dazzling smile out of her head because she has a girlfriend and she has eyes for no one else. Or does she.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update I've benn really busy and I'm being rushed to go to sleep becuase i have school in the morning. I didnt get to edit the whole thing so sorry for and mistakes

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: dont own glee :(**

* * *

><p>Santana walked further down the hallway and stood in front of the home economics class. She took a deep breath and tentatively walked through the door.<p>

When she walked in it was all eyes on her and she didn't like it. She really didn't like the fact that she could feel Sugar's eyes stabbing her. She walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Walt and gave her the note. Mrs. Walt quickly caught her up and she went to take her seat. Next to Sugar.

When she sat down she just stared at the desk for a while.

"Do you have any explanation?" Sugar said angrily in a hushed tone.

"For the fact that I'm late? Or for the fact that I didn't meet you at your locker?" Santana said quietly trying to put her thoughts together.

"Both."

Sugar was angry. Personally Santana didn't think she had a reason but its Sugar being over dramatic Sugar.

Santana sighed and picked up where Sugar had left off with mixing the batter for their cupcakes.

"I'm waiting." Sugar said impatiently.

"Weren't you the one who you said patience is key?" Santana said getting impatient with her girlfriend.

"What is the matter with you?" Sugar questioned.

Santana didn't answer.

"Fine I'll give you all the time you need." and with that, Sugar stopped talking and just read random recipes throughout the cookbook.

Now Santana felt guilty because she saw that Sugar was upset. She sighed at turned to her.

"Babe, I'm sorry I don't mean to be mean I just have a lot on my mind right now.". Santana confessed.

At first Sugar hesitated but then she just rolled her eyes and gave Santana the 'I forgive you but I'm still mad at you look'.

Towards the end of the day Santana was heading to her locker when she saw that Brittany girl walking her way. Her first instinct was to turn and walk the other direction but she decided against it she's Santana Lopez. She's not afraid of anything.

Before she knew it Brittany was in front of her.

"Hey. Santana. How's your day goin'?"

"Hey Brittany. My day is pretty good since it's over." Santana said lightly with a chuckle.

"Yea. I could reckon the same thing." Brittany said smiling.

They just stood there in the hallway with warm brown eyes meeting cool blue ones. Santana was the one to break the silence.

"So. What grade are you in because word is you're the new girl in town." Santana said striking up conversation as they ended up walking towards Santana's locker.

"I'm a sophomore this year. What about you?"

"Junior. I'm almost free!" Santana said jokingly.

They laughed and talked about anything and everything but their time together was almost short lived when Sugar had enough of watching her girlfriend talk to the new girl. Jealous Sugar arose and came forward. She however fought the urge to say or do something because she knew Santana liked people not knowing about her relationships or sexuality.

"So yeah in Mississippi, it's way different than it is here. Of course everyone sounds different but it'll take some gettin' used to." Brittany said explaining to Santana.

"Yeah I bet. I've always wanted to go there. For spring break for something thing. Yah know visit the south." Santana said with a giggle.

"Totally. I think you'd like it!" Brittany said excitedly.

Sugar was furious but he refused to do something she'd regret because Santana wouldn't forgive her. So she decided to call her.

"The weather isn't that different but I'm sure it gets much hotter than this here." Brittany said.

Santana nodded and felt her phone vibrate in her Cheerios jacket pocket. Little did she know, Sugar was watching her very intently to test and see if she'd answer her phone. When she didn't, to say Sugar was furious was a major understatement.

Sugar stormed the opposite way down the hall. She wasn't upset as in sad but she was angry. The true feeling felt was jealousy.

Later on after school after Santana had said goodbye to her newly found friend Brittany, Santana checked her phone. Her eyes went wide. She had seven missed calls from the one and only Sugar Motta. Santana knew she was in deep shit do she decided to call her girl and see what was up.

After one ring Sugar picked up the phone.

"Locker rooms now." Sugar said and hung up.

Santana sighed and jogged to the sports locker rooms of their school. She waited outside and not to her surprise; Sugar came out of the locker room and stalked over to Santana.

"What did I do?" Santana asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between Sugar and herself.

"Who is this?" Sugar responded while taking out her phone and showing Santana a picture of her and Brittany chatting away in the hall.

"What? That? You're upset because of that?"

"I'M NOT UPSET I'M ANGRY. YOU IGNORED MY CALLS AND TEXTS AND ME ALL DAY. WHY IS THAT NEW SKANK SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?" Sugar yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Could you please stop yelling? And she's not a skank." Santana said calmly.

"NO I WILL NOT! YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED ME SANTANA LOPEZ HOW DARE YOU STAND UP FOR HER? AND I WILL NOT STOP YELLING UNTILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHO IS SHE?"

"She's new I was just being nice to he-"

"NICE? YOU'RE NEVER NICE TO ANYONE WHY THE HELL START NOW?"

"Will you stop yelling please? You're gonna start attracting attention to us."

"OH SO THAT'S IT YOU'RE ASHAMED OF ME BUT YOU'D LOVE TO BE SEEN BEING ALL BUDDY, BUDDY WITH THE NEW GIRL!"

"Sugar I'm not ashamed of yo-"

"CLEARLY YOU ARE! YOU RARELY DO ANYTHING WITH ME IN PUBLIC!"

"That's not true."

"YES IT IS!"

As the argument was getting very intense, senior basketball star Alyssa walked up.

"Woah guys calm down! I couldn't even hear myself think in my shower. What's going on?"

"Santana here is cheating on m-"

"SUGAR!" Santana yelled as she thought it was her turn now since Sugar basically outed her to her secret role model.

Santana just looked at the ground with her face going as red as it could.

"See she's ashamed of me!"

Alyssa sighed.

"I don't think she's ashamed of you. I think she's just a little embarrassed at the fact that you sort of just outed her to me."

After hearing this, Santana looked up.

"I think you two need to just take a break I'm sure Santana would be really upset with you if I wasn't the only one here to hear all that." Alyssa explained.

"Okay we'll then goodbye you two." Sugar said and walked off.

Santana and Alyssa stood in silence for a while until Alyssa broke it.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

Santana looked up at the 6'2 basketball player with a confused look.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are."Alyssa said.

"It looks like you're in a rough patch so if you ever need somebody to talk to no matter what time or place I'll be there." Alyssa said with a smile while writing her cell phone number on a piece of paper for Santana.

"Thanks." Santana said with a sheepish smile.

Alyssa nodded you're welcome as she winked, smiled, grabbed her gym bag and left Santana all confused with a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>I think i smell a love square? maybe maybe not. Review please and once again sorry for mistakes and sorry if you didnt like the chapter there WILL be brittana it will just take a little time. i will try and update ASAP!<br>**BYEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

i didnt edit so sorry for mistakes i just really wanted to upload becaseu its been a little bit. i thought id update for my birthday on friday (24!) but i jsut didnt work out i also had trouble thinking of what to write for this chapter i rewroteit a few times but anyways

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i dont own glee**

* * *

><p>Santana walked home that day. It was a long walk but she needed the time to clear her head.<p>

Did Alyssa like her? How does she really feel about Brittany? What the hell is she gonna do about Sugar?

She knew that eventually she'd have to talk to her about what's going on but that does not mean she was looking forward to it.

Lately Santana has been feeling constricted by Sugar and it's really messing her up. She felt like and endangered animal that was being treated like a baby; watched all the time and corrected and over cared for over and over again.

She thought back to the days when she was free single and wild.

It all started in seventh grade when she came to terms with herself and the fact that she may like girls and boys. She let it fade to the back of her mind because she had better things to think about like popularity and parties.

The parties are what started trouble with the Latina. She had her first kiss in a closet during one of the many parties she attended in middle school.

After that she felt recklace and hardcore and did whatever she wanted everywhere and whenever she wanted. She was just a mess.

Santana shook herself out of her flash back and decided to call in for back up. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number of someone who she knew would help her and actually know how.

After two rings a gentle and light voice floated through the phone.

"Santana! Hey! How have you been?"

"not so good Quinn not so good. I may have um messed up?"

"spill"

Santana told Quinn everything that was going on with her and Sugar Alyssa and Brittany.

"wow Santana you've really done it this time huh?

"I know I know but I need you to help me with my plan!"

"and how do I come into play?"

" I want you to get the midget to talk to Sugar and get her to spill everything she's feeling and then tell me so I can fix it." Santana said softly.

Quinn knew in her heart and her head that Santana wasn't in love with Sugar but Sugar had grown on Santana and it just stuck.

She could see her best friend just wished to go back and never meet Sugar. She knew her best friend just wanted to be Sugar free and not have any commitment or ties to her at all. Quinn hated Sugar for that very reason. She sucked the life, the fun and the everything out of Santana and Quinn could see it really taking its toll just by the tone of her bestie's voice. Quinn sighed.

"why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Quinn said gently.

It killed her that her best friend was so drained. After almost one and a half years of dating Sugar, Santana started to see everything as if it was her fault even when it wasn't.

"do what Quinn?" Santana said clearly acting oblivious.

"you're beating yourself up over a girl that doesn't deserve you! That's what!"

"Quinn."

"no don't Quinn me. Santana she is so bad for you. Now she has you thinking that it's ALWAYS your fault and it never is. She's a conniving bratty stubborn bitch and theres so much more! I could write a list longer than war and peace!"

"but I lov-"

"you do not love her Santana Lopez and don't you ever think that. That is not love. It's just lust! You know I only want the best for you and it's pissing me off and taking everything in me not to stab her face to death for brainwashing you!"

"Quinn please. Just help me. Can we talk about this later?"

Quinn sighed again.

"fine but we WILL talk about this okay? Now must you insist on calling Rachel a midget?"

"thank you. And fine I'll call her dwarf." Santana spat.

"let's get this show on the road!" Quinn screamed to get her best friend alive again.

After Santana and Quinn got off the phone, Quinn called Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel said after about three rings.

"hey Rach it's me. Quinn."

"oh hey Quinn what's up."

"um you're good friends with Sugar right?"

"yes.. Why?"

"I need you to talk to her about Santana for me."

"what happened this time?"

"it's a long story."

"okay I'll see what I can do."

Rachel sent Sugar a text.

'Heyyyy!'

'hi Rachel'

'whats the matter?'

'Santana is stressing me out. And driving me nuts!'

'wanna talk about it?'

'ya. Meet me at the Lima bean."

About twenty minutes later, Sugar was at the Lima bean café waiting for Rachel. After Rachel came in, she ordered their regulars and sat down across from Sugar.

"spill."

After Sugar told Rachel her version of everything that's been happening Rachel had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"I can't believe it! That's crazy." rachel acted.

"I know right! Like what did I do to deserve this!"

"what kind of things would she need to do this time because this is an outrage!". Rachel said with a astonished expression.

Santana paced her room as she awaited another call from Quinn with answers. She didn't want to wait long because being alone really makes you think and that's the opposite of what Santana wanted to do. she needed to get out and that's exactly what she intended to do.

She dug around in her cheerios uniform until she found the little slip of paper that had Alyssa's number on it. She continued to pace her room as she shot the newest contact in her phone a text.

'hey it's Santana'

'oh hey! Wats up?'

'not much just DYING of boredom.'

'oh same same. Hey I'm goin to this party this Friday night u wanna come?'

'yea! That be awesome!'

'cool so I'll pick you up around 9 Friday night okay?'

'cool'

'aight see u tomorrow fire queen don't kill anyone before then ;)'

'fire queen?'

'most def. I saw how you handled josh like a true boss in the hallway and you're the feistiest Latina ever so POOF fire queen it is haha'

'lol okay. I can dig it :)'

'alright then. Seeya girl'

'Byeee!'

After texting Alyssa, Santana felt better. She was excited to party with the seniors and she could spend sometime with another possible new friend. Just as Santana thought things were getting better and her moody cloud was gone, she felt her phone vibrate.

She checked the caller id and it was Sugar Motta flashing up on the screen of her phone.

Her dreams faded and reality hit her dead in the face when she answered the phone.

"hello?"

* * *

><p>AN

hello? poof gone like the horror movies hahaha just kidding i hope you enjoyed! hmm i wonder whats gonna heppen at that party? review favorite all that good stuff give me ideas if u have them my fuel is running kinda low i am getting ready to upload chapter five tomorrow but i have academic bowl practice so we will just have to see have a good week! **thanks for reading **

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

She checked the caller ID and it was Sugar Motta flashing up on the screen of her phone.

Her dreams faded and reality hit her dead in the face when she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana."  
>"Hey Sugar. I just wanna to say that I'm really sorry about what happe-"<p>

"No. Don't apologize I guess you were just trying to be nice."

"Okay."

"So anyway I was wondering. What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Um nothing that I know of."

"Well how does it sound to go to a movie and come back to my place and my place and have your way with me?"

Santana hadn't heard that lower tone of Sugar's voice in a while now and she felt strange hearing it.

"It sounds good." Santana lied.

"Great pick me up for the movies around 7 and we'll take it from there."

"Okay. Good night."

That night Santana went to sleep with an uncomfortable look on her face.

The next morning when Santana woke up she wanted to break her phone in half for waking her from her sleep. She got out of bed and got dressed for the day then she grabbed and apple and headed out the door.

Remembering she walked home yesterday and did actually leave her car in the student parking lot, Santana just said a slurs of curse words under her breath as she thought of what she was gonna do.

To her, riding the bus was not an answer. She sighed to herself and began walking towards the school.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Santana accepted the fact that she was going to be extremely late.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a car honk it's horn. She looked around and then saw a shiny red convertible on the side of the road she was walking on.

"Skipping school are we?"Alyssa said smiling and driving slowly to keep up with Santana.

"Well I might as well considering that I'm gonna miss half of it." Santana said.

"Where's your car?"

"I walked home from school yesterday and I completely forgot about my car being there."

Alyssa laughed.

"Well do you want a ride?"

"I'd appreciate that." Santana said shyly.

"Hop in!"

Alyssa and Santana just listened to the radio and pretty soon they were at the school. Santana hopped out after yelling thanks and giving Alyssa a quick hug.

Santana jogged to her locker and she ran right into Brittany. She was going to yell a slur of curse words until she noticed the blonde hair with the smell of strawberries and vanilla.

"Oh hey Santana!"

"Hey Brittany. How are you?"

"I'm good I'm so glad its Friday!"

"Yea I'm glad too. Definitely."

"Okay well I have to go to my locker so I'll see ya round Santana!"

"Yea seeya"

Santana and Brittany laughed when they both started walking in the same direction.

"Cool we're locker buds!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Yes we are" Santana said only partially happy after thinking about Sugar.

Santana couldn't help but feel happy anyways because Brittany just makes her feel high on positivity. Santana knew that she shouldn't feel that way.

"So are you going to Puck's party tonight?" Brittany asked shaking Santana out of her thoughts.

"Yea. Are you?"

"Yup! I'm so excited! It's gonna be my first party of the school year!"

"That's great but don't let just anyone hand you a drink and rub up on you okay?" Santana said mentally Knocking herself out after she realized what she said.

"Um. Okay."

"I mean I doubt it'll happen just you know. Watch out." Santana said covering her tracks that showed she cared too much.

"I will. I promise!" Brittany said as he opened her locker to hide the gigantic blush and smile on her pale face.

"Um. Brittany?"

"Yea?" Brittany said from behind the locker door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea totally I cant find my history book."

"Okay. Well I gotta go so see you later?" Santana said with a tone full of hope.

"Definitely!"

"Alright. Bye now." Santana said dragging out her farewell.

After Santana walked away Brittany felt like a melted ice cream pop. She put two and two together and realized maybe Santana liked her just as much as she liked Santana. Brittany saw this realization that this party may be her first chance to get Santana.

At lunch sugar saw Santana and waited for her to come to the table.

"Hey Santana. How's your day going?" sugar said.

Santana doesn't really feel like talking to sugar after that argument yesterday but keeps up her satisfied charade of yes I still care about you.

"Pretty good I guess."

"That's good my day was okay." sugar said trying to not sound as selfish as always.

"Cool cool." Santana lied.

Sugar was talking aimlessly to Santana with so much self love that she didn't even notice when Santana spend almost the entire 'conversation' staring at Brittany.

Santana felt sick of Sugar and suddenly felt the need to distance herself so she lied again and said she had to use the bathroom. Santana walked out of the cafeteria and didn't feel the need to finish the day. She faked a stomachache and headed to her car. Santana couldn't tell what was up with her but she was angry and she knew what she needed to do. She was tired of Sugar.

She sped home blasting her music as loud as he could. She didn't know what came over her. When Santana got home she threw her keys on the counter and ran to her room two steps at a time. She changed her clothes into basketball shorts and a white beater and grabbed her iPod and ran out the door.

She ran to the gym and went inside. She pulled out an earphone when she got up to the front desk. She opened her gym bag and showed her membership card.

The man nodded his head and she walked back to the room with the practice dummies and rings and cages.

She loved this place much more than she thought she loved Sugar. She shook her head when she remembered she stopped fighting when she met Sugar because Sugar insisted it was a horrible habit. Santana shut the door and put her earphone back in. She walked to her old cage and walked around it. As she touched the metal caging memories flooded back to her. She checked the mats and her blood was still stained on them. The only fight she ever had real trouble winning. She had to admit that that chick gave her some good hits.

Santana went inside when she tried to remember where the girl was from and what her name was. She was from somewhere in the south but that's all Santana could remember when she felt and hand on her shoulder and she grabbed the hand and flipped them over it and gasped when she saw it was her old trainer Max.

"So you still got it huh?"Max said sitting up smiling.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Max."

"No no its all good should've known you'd do something like that. So how've you been?"

"Good. But recently pretty shitty."

"How's Sugar?"

"She's driving me to my fucking limits Max!"

"She's the crazy one right? The one that made you stop fighting?"

"Yeah."

"So it's not gonna work out and your gonna come back?" Max said with a hopeful voice.

I thought about it long and hard before I said my answer." Yes."

"So have you told her and dumped that chick?"

"No. Not yet. But I know I need to do it soon."

"Okay well you and Quinn can take care of that stuff but I'm just so glad you're back! When do you wanna start?"

I smiled and quickly responded, "now."

"I thought you would. Let's get to work. UP! COME ON FASTER!"

Santana hopped up missing training with Max so much.

Four hours of intense yet needed training later, Santana was cooling down being completely covered in sweat. "When's the next match I can fight?" I ask.

"Um how's tomorrow? Is that too soon for you?"

"No not at all."

"Are you sure? There are plenty of fights every weekend." Max said worriedly.

"If you don't think I'm ready, Max just say so." Santana said disappointedly thinking Max had more faith in her.

"Don't make that face. I know you can do it. I just want you to be ready like ready ready."

"You're right I'll fight next week or something. I need to fix all this shit with Sugar anyway."

"Okay. Well that's it for today seeya tonight Santana. Good luck with all your business."

"Seeya Max" I said as I left the gym. I ran home remembering the party. When she got home she noticed her parents were actually home so she snuck up to her room and hopped in the shower. It was relaxing until she heard her parents yelling for her. She got out of the shower, did her hair and changed into some cool clothes for the party. When she was done she realized she had a message from Alyssa.

(6:26)  
>'Hey where do u live? Lol I forgot to ask u today I didn't see u'<p>

(6:32)  
>'Haha I wasn't feeling so good earlier. I went home. But I live at 2620 Brookdale Street.'<p>

(6:33)  
>'Aww well I hope ur feeling better and okay I'll be there later.'<p>

(6:33)  
>'Yea I'm better thanks and okay see u then!'<p>

(6:34)  
>'No prob. And yup see you later.'<p>

Santana was practicing some change up moves when her mom burst into her room.

"SAAAAANNNTAAANNAAA" her mom yelled.

"YESSS."Santana yelled back"

"come down stairs please."

"Yeah?" Santana said as she descended the steps.

"Where were you today?" her mom asked and looked sternly at Santana. " The school called and said you left for a stomachache around lunch time and you're just getting home."

"I went for a walk."

"A Walk? Where?" Santana's dad asked.

"The park. Where else?"

"Mija if you're not going to tell us the truth, than we won't let you got to your little party."

"Mami really? Come on! It doesn't matter."

"Where were you?"

"The gym."

"Doing what?"

"What else do you do at a gym Mami? I was exercising."

"You weren't doing that fight stuff were you?"

"No. I just took a couple spinning classes that's all."

"Alright have fun tonight."

"Okay." Santana said and ran to her room.

She hid her fighting gear under her bed and continued working on her change ups. Her own money was getting low anyways and she hated asking for money from her parents. It made her feel like the leash they had on her was tightening.

Santana was lying in her bed thinking when her text tone went off.

She checked her phone and saw it was from a number she didn't recognize. She opened the message and read, 'hey Santana its Brittany this is my number!' Santana was surprised and wondered how Brittany got her number so quick without her even saying anything so she responded,' hey Brittany! As flattered as I am that you have my number howd u come across my number?' she replied,' oh um its on ur facebook' wow Santana thought. She had sworn she took it off of there. 'Oh! lol my bad I forgot I still had that up there'

'Yup its all good so r u ready for the party 2nite? Im soooo excited!'

'Yea im ready'

'Yea im ready 2 party hard like a rock star!'

'Hahaha yea me 2'

'Its gonna be sooooooooo fun im soo excited omg sannn'

'Sannn?'

'Oh its just a little nickname I guess is it 2 early 4 that? Im sorry'

'No don't be. I like it ;)'

'Cool! Okay! So r we gonna dance at the party tonite?'

'Totally we can do shots and all that good stuff!'

'Cool seeya there cant wait;D'

'Yup seeya at the party Britts'


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout 6**

Santana took a little nap and when she woke up Alyssa called her to tell her she was outside. Santana jumped down the steps, yelled she was leaving and she ran out the door.

"are you ready for this?" Alyssa asked me clearly as pumped as me.

"hell yeah I am!" I answer with just as much enthusiasm.

Alyssa shot down the street in her red convertible and they were at the puckerman residence in no time. Santana got even more excited when she saw the colorful lights shining through the windows of the house. The party was definitely in full swing. Alyssa parked her car and opened my door before Santana could open it herself.

"thanks." Santana said a little thrown off.

"no problem."

Alyssa locked her car and they walked up the driveway to the party house.

Alyssa said she would catch up with Santana a little later as she saw her basketball girls. Santana said okay and went on her way to look for Brittany.

The song blackout by breathe carolina was blasting as loud as it possible could and everyone was loving it. It was definitely a jump up dance song.

Santana was going to get a drink when she turned around and saw Brittany clad in black skinny jeans, black converse and a gray crop top. She was dancing so smooth and hot. It reminded Santana of the ocean. So peaceful yet just great.

Santana hadn't been a part of this crowd in a long time and she had to say she missed it. She walked up to Brittany who was definitely dancing her heart out and tapped her on the shoulder.

When Brittany turned around she had the biggest smile on her face when she saw Santana. Santana loved that feeling it gave her.

"hey San!"

"sup britt!"

"did you just get here?"

"yeah how about you it seems like you're settled in."

"yeah I've been here for a Lil bit."

"cool so would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to!"

Santana's heart was beating along with the song as Brittany quickly took the lead. Brittany started grinding on Santana and doing body rolls and whipping her hair and it drove Santana insane. She loved it though so she just danced along with Brittany and the song. As young as Brittany was, she was like a true vixen tonight.

"are you having fun?!" Brittany yelled as the song was getting close to ending.

"more fun than I've had in ages." Santana answered honestly.

"great!" Brittany yelled as the song ended.

The next song playing was I like it like that by hot chelle Rae and the new boyz.

"do you want to get a drink?" Santana asked Brittany who looked thirsty.

"totally." she responded

They walked over to where the drinks were and Santana asked Brittany what she liked and Brittany just said surprise me. So Santana just poured some patron and mixed it with some coca cola. She handed Brittany the drink and brittany thanked her.

"you know. I probably shouldn't drink this."brittany said.

"whys that?" Santana asked curiously.

"you told me specifically to not drink drinks that just anyone handed me."

"trust me britts. I'm not just anyone." santana said with a smirk.

"cheers to that!"

And after their cheers, Santana and Brittany downed their drinks and went back out to dance their asses off for the rest of the night.

In the middle of I like it by Enrique Iglesias that Santana definitely felt the patron kicking in and she could see Brittany's was too but that didnt stop her dancing. When the song ended the party was slowing so the dj played a thousand years by christina perri. everyone who was dancing just danced slow with a partner. Santana didn't hesitate to put her arms around Brittany's neck and and Brittany put her arms around Santana's waist. The feeling Santana felt was electric but it felt so right.

"I like this." Santana admitted shyly.

"me too."Brittany said smiling.

They continued to dance as the music played on. They moved closely together.

"hey Alyssa isn't that the girl you brought dancing with the blonde?" lily asked.

"yeah. Why?" Alyssa responded.

"well I would've thought that since you brought her, you'd be dancing with her instead of that other girl."

"yeah but she's having a good time so I'll let her do her thing."

"that is so sweet of you. I wish Ashley was that sweet."lily said rubbing her hand up and down Alyssa's arm.

"speaking of Ashley where is she?"

"oh I don't know for sure. So me and you should hang out. Upstairs."

"lily, I'm not a home wrecker. I'm not gonna-"

"forget Ashley. I want you."

"lily how many drinks have you had tonight?"

"I don't know I lost count. I think it's somewhere between 4 and a million!" lily laughed out.

"you're a mess Lily." Alyssa laughed.

"why thank you!" lily said and grabbed Alyssa's Hand and dragged her up the steps to ran to a room.

Downstairs as the song continued, Santana held her forehead against Brittany's. Brittany titled her head down to meet Santana's lips but Santana slightly pulled away.

"I have a girlfriend Britt."

"oh." Brittany said and stepped back with a disappointed look in her normally bright eyes.

" I like you Brittany. I really do but I can't do this to her. Trust me if it wasn't for her, I'd be making out with Probably the most beautiful girl in the world. I was going to break up with her tomorrow because I can tell its just our time to end things. Please just give me one day. One day and I'll be yours. I promise." Santana only said half of the things on her chest and she prayed Brittany would wait for her.

" okay Santana. I'll wait. But only because I feel something special between you and me." Brittany said seriously.

"thank you." Santana said and kissed Brittany on her cheek. "I promise. I'm worth the wait. Let's go get another drink."

"okay." Brittany said and grabbed Santana by the pinky over to the drink table.

The two started doing shots and by shot number whatever, Santana couldn't see straight. She saw blonde hair and heard Brittany babbling about something.

"...and unicorns are real people too and people never believe me but it's true it's totally true." Brittany rambled drunkenly.

"you. Have. Amazing. Eyes. You know you are the sexiest fucking anything on this earth! I ffucking mean it I mean there's not anything on this got Damn planet that is hotter that you! I bet your body is soooooooo to die for which I would totally die for. Ya know? Who wouldn't cuz I totally don't know. But your legs go on for miles and all this sexy stuff it's all you britts I'm tellin you!" Santana began to ramble as the bass in the music blasted through the speakers.

"you know? I always thought you were really sexy too! I was like daaaummm and you're kinda short but it's really hot. And it is really hot In here so I want you to take this hand right here and take me outside please."brittany said in a slur.

"gotcha hot stuff." Santana said and wobbled outside with brittany.

Santana pushed them through the crowd by yelling "GET THE FUCKS OUTS MY WAY!"

When they got outside, Santana walked further to a quieter more secluded part of the backyard and told Brittany to lay down. Brittany was confused but none the less laid down. Santana straddled Brittany's lap and just look into her eyes.

"fuck that bitch."Santana said and hungrily pressed the flesh of her and Brittany's lips together. Brittany responded quickly and moved to the rhythm Santana was working with. Brittany's tongue flicked across Santana's lips asking for quickly granted access.

"you... Have... No... Idea how bad I wanted this." Santana said between breaths and kisses.

"me too!" Brittany moaned as Santana ground down on Brittany's lap.

The two continued to kiss and feel and grasp grab and squeeze until they fell asleep together outside.

The sun rose and apparently almost the entire party stayed the night. Alyssa and lily spent the night together a little bit more intimately than Santana and Brittany did.

Alyssa woke up and saw lily sleeping peacefully next to her in the guest room bed. Immediately Alyssa's memory came back to her. She sighed and nudged lily who quietly stirred and rolled over.

"lily. Wake up."

Lily rolled back over and opened her eyes. "good morning gorgeous." she said with a smile.

"good morning lily."

Brittany woke up to the sound of people rustling and walking around. She woke up and remembered everything from last night.

"san. wakie wakie."

"no." Santana mumbled back and snuggled closer to Brittany. "it's fuckin' cold" Santana said and tucked herself under Brittany for warmth.

"you're adorable but it's time to go." Brittany giggled at Santana's baby like attitude.

"fine." Santana said and sat up.

"last night was-"

"the fucking best" Santana interrupted. "but I need to go find my ride do you need one? I don't think she'd mind."

"yeah thatd be nice."

"okay stay here I'll be back" Santana said and pecked Brittany on the lips and ran into the house.

Just as Santana walked in the backdoor, she saw Alyssa walking downstairs with her head down and some cheerio following her.

"alyssa." Santana said softly her hangover daring to punch her in the face.

"hey. You ready to go?"

"yup and um could you give my friend a ride?"

"yea no problem. Let's go."

"okay cool we'll meet you out front."

Santana ran back outside to get Brittany.

"she said okay?" Brittany asked.

"yup come on." Santana said and ran around the side of the house with Brittany.

When Santana Brittany lily and Alyssa were all in the car, Alyssa asked brittany where she lived and she gave her her address and they were on their way.

"I'mma get in so much trouble when I get back home." Brittany confessed.

Santana noticed how upset she looked and said, "it's okay. I already came up with an alibi for it." with a smile.

"you're great." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear to keep their conversation to themselves.

"well you're the best." Santana insisted quietly. Alyssa smiled at the fact that Santana had moved on from that crazy other girl.

They drove and stopped once they got so Brittany's house.

"I'll walk you to your door." Santana said politely.

"Kay."

As the two girls walked up the driveway, Santana's heart raced. She was getting ready to meet one if not both of Brittany's parents. She didn't want the first time she talked to them to be a lie but she needed to help Brittany.

Brittany rang the doorbell after explaining that she didn't bring a key in fear of losing it. After about twenty seconds, the door swung open to reveal an older blonde woman who was clearly Brittany's mom.

"hi. Nice to meet you. Brittany who's your friend?" her mom greeted them.

"mom this is Santana. Santana this is my mom." Brittany explained.

"it's good to meet you mrs. Pierce. I wanted to apologize for Brittany not coming home. The party ran late and we didn't want parents to have to wake up in the middle of the night so the majority of my friends just slept over." Santana lied. It wasn't completely a lie but it definitely still counted as one.

"oh that's okay as long as Brittany was safe everything's good."

"cool so I'll see you later?" Santana said as she turned to face Brittany.

"yeah. Meet me at the pond in the park."

"okay." Santana said as her and Brittany and Brittany's mom stood there awkwardly.

"well I'm making breakfast so ill go check on that."Brittany's mom said feeling the sense she was being a third wheel.

She shut the door partially to give the girls some privacy. As soon as the door closed, Brittany engulfed Santana in a warm embrace. Santana was surprised but warmed up to the hug quickly. She let go and kissed Brittany softly on the lips and said," I'll text you," with a smile on her face.

"okay. See ya" Brittany said back as she watched Santana's retreating form go back to the car. She turned around and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

Alyssa smiled a knowing smile at Santana when she got back in the car. Santana pretended not to notice.

When Santana got home, she went to her room after explaining the exact same thing about the party to her parents. She fell asleep and woke up in the late afternoon around five o'clock and decided to go meet sugar. She was gonna end this over the phone but only douches do that. She was going to do it in person.

Santana was truly overwhelmed with feelings but she knew that she was doing what for the best for everyone. She continued to practice what she was going to do.

She drove to Sugar's house a little early after she thought she had had enough practice. When she got to Sugar's house, she jogged up to the door step. She knocked on the door and patiently waited while on the insides she screamed.

Sugars mom opened the door and let her in after a quick hello exchange. Santana walked up the steps to Sugar's room. The third door on the right. The only pink door in her entire house. Santana knocked on the door and Sugar told whomever it was to go away.

"it's me" Santana said quietly.

"oh. Come in."

Santana took a deep breath and opened to door. Santana's jaw hit the floor when she saw what was behind the door.


	7. Shout 7

Sorry for any mistakes just uploading not editing

* * *

><p>Sugar was in a dark purple lingerie outfit. Santana didn't even know hat to say so she just stood there awestruck. She did kinda forget how beautiful Sugar really was. Santana was just standing in the doorway when Sugar told her to come in and close the door.<p>

Santana did as she was told and walked a little further into the room. As she walked her true intensions became harder to remember.

"I decided to change our plans a little bit." sugar said in that lower tone.

"Sugar we need to talk." Santana said firmly while standing her ground.

"baby. We can talk later." Sugar said stalking up to Santana.

Santana began backing away slowly as sugar was becoming harder to resist. Santana was against the door when she said ,"what about the movies? We're gonna miss our movie." Santana said as she began to sweat in panic.

"we can go to the movies any time baby." Sugar said as she had finally reached Santana and was rubbing on her. Santana's breath hitched at the touch.

"Sugar." Santana said as Sugar peeled Santana's shirt over her head.

"shhhh. We'll talk later." sugar said as she pressed her soft lips to Santana's. Santana tried with all she had left but she couldn't bring herself to stop or pull away.

When she didn't, Sugar smiled into the kiss and pulled them over to the bed. sugar was going to unbutton Santana's skinny jeans when she felt Santana trying to pull and and Sugar rolled her eyes and stood back up.

She knew making Santana want her again would take some extreme measures so she slammed Santana against her door with a loud thud. She knew Santana liked it really rough anyways.

Being slammed against the door just broke whatever kind of sense Santana had. When Sugar grabbed her head to kiss her, she didn't fight it at all she just went with it. Sugar guided them back to the bed and laid them down. She did all the work she thought was necessary to make Santana want her again.

After the cheap please-want-me-again sex, the pair of girls fell asleep. Santana woke up much later confused of her own whereabouts. She looked to her left and much to her own disgust, she saw Sugar. As soon as she saw, she got up and put her clothes on and left.

As Santana drove, she noticed tears streaming down her face. She felt so numb. She felt stupid and dirty. She felt unworthy. She checked her clock in her car. It was eleven at night. She missed the park with brittany. She felt worthless.

Santana didn't even want to show her face. She couldn't look in her rear view mirror in fear of the thing she saw. Santana sped home and got her gym bag.

She snuck back out to her car and left. She was going to fight. Fight so she could give herself a piece of what she deserved. Santana was a lot of things but a liar was not one of them. She lied to Brittany. Poor innocent Brittany.

When she got to The Underground, she went through the door with her hood up. She went to the dj and asked if there were any open fights. He told her of course.

"just put me in." Santana said.

The more Santana thought the more she hated herself.

"okay. Great to have you back Santana." the dj said as Santana walked away to go get ready.

She came back out as angry as a bull when they called her name. The crowd when wild. They missed the beast. It'd been a while.

"Lopez versus Harper" the ref said as each fighter took their corner Santana was furious and ready to go. As the ref cued for the fight to begin, Santana lashed out on that Harper girl. She was pretty but she wasn't gonna be after this fight.

Santana was making strong fast jabs to harpers abdomen when she started to feel fatigued. She let her guard down for two seconds as she was met with a sharp pain in her jaw. The next thing she knew she was on the the floor. Her vision was blurry but it was no doubt she was bleeding. Harper straddled Santana and started making quick shots to her face at this point all Santana could do was block, when she suddenly remembered her own wrong doings and flipped themselves over. She continuously hooked Harper in her face making her bleed.

Santana was dripping blood on harpers face when Santana stood up and backed up. Harper came at her and slammed Santana's back against the cold metal cage. Santana screamed out in pain. Harper had her pinned to the cage wall while continuously making jabs at her sides. Santana was getting irritated.

She mustered up some energy and punched Harper in the face. That got her off her back. Harper came right back at Santana who was coming off the cage with a slide kick to the stomach. It wasn't a very strong kick but if Santana had eaten she would've puked it up.

Santana avoided some more various hits and went for a slide kickwhen Harper grabbed her foot and twisted it causing her to flip onto the ground. Santana rolled and and as soon as she got back up, she was met with a full force roundhouse kick to the jaw.

As Santana hit the mat she thought about giving up but that's not her thing. And Santana was on her knees getting back up, Harper gave her a sharp front kick to the stomach and Santana fell again. She couldn't get the strength to get back up but when the ref was going to call it, Santana got up and came at Harper from the back but Harper heard her, turned around, and kicked her in the knee. Santana slipped down and tried to get back up but her knee told her otherwise. When she didn't get up. Harper was called as the winner and Santana crawled the the edge of the cage and pulled herself up. She could barely stand let alone walk but somehow she made it to her car. She couldn't drive so she just laid in the back seat and decided to check her phone.

Four missed calls from Brittany.

Four new text messages from Brittany.

The first text said, 'hey sanny r u coming to the park?'

The next one said,'I'm here where are you?'

The third text said.'san r u okay?'

The last message said.'i guess I'll see you Monday.'

Little did Santana know, Brittany and mike were at the underground and they saw everything.

Santana passed out in the back seat after silent tears streamed down her face after thinking how she fucked up again.


	8. Chapter 8

Shout 8

Santana woke up in her car with the sun shining through and squinted her eyes as memories of yesterday flooded her mind. She sat up definitely feeling more than sore. Santana crawled to the front of her car and put her key in the ignition. She turned the radio off and started driving. She noticed her gas tank almost on empty so she went to sheetz gas station.

Santana could barely move. She opened her door only find that her knee was definitely messed up. She limped to the pump and got her gas ignoring the stares she got.

She got back in her car and turned on down by Jason walker and put it on repeat since it was the story of her life at the moment. She drove back to her house and snuck up to her room since her parents must have slept in. She went to her room to see how bad she fucked up physically.

She took off her shirt and saw multiple bruises and little cuts and more cuts on her back. When she looked at her face, she saw nothing but dirt, swelling and dried blood.

She limped to her shower and ran a bath. When it was full, she got in and sat there hoping to wash away the last twenty hours of her life. She would've screamed but she didn't want to wake her parents. She washed what she could without it hurting which wasn't much and got out of the tub and got her phone to call Quinn.

"hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Santana? What's the matter? Where we're you yesterday? Why are you up so early on a sunday?"

When the only responses were weeps through the phone Quinn said,

"Santana, I'm on my way over now."

Twenty minutes later Quinn climbed through Santana's window and called out her name.

"Santana? Santana?"

When Quinn heard weeps coming from the bathroom she ran into the bathroom and almost fainted at what she saw. Santana was beaten up in a tub of blood red water. Quinn ran to Santana and held her head and cooed her telling her everything would work out and be okay.

Santana told Quinn everything she did and cried the whole time. Quinn was so shocked, she barely knew what to say.

"I'll help you fix this. I promise."

Quinn helped Santana out of the tub and dried her off and wrapped her knee since she refused to go to the hospital. Santana and Quinn left a note to Santana's parents telling them that she went back out.

They got in Quinn's car and drove down the road.

"have you talked to either one of them?"

"nope"

"try calling Brittany."

"okay."

Santana called Brittany's phone and it went straight to voicemail.

"try sugar." Quinn said hesitantly. Santana hesitantly dialed the girls number.

"hello? Santana? Where'd you go? Why'd you leave? I had an amazing time last night."

"meet me at the west shore at noon."Santana said and hung up the phone.

Quinn grinned at Santana's gangsterness by just hanging up.

At noon Quinn dropped Santana off at the west shore boardwalk and said shed be back in about half and hour. Santana waited for Sugar as she paced thinking about Brittany.

Sugar tapped her on the shoulder and Santana winced at the touch. Santana turned around and when Sugar saw her face she turned up her nose.

"what did you do? And why did you leave?"

Santana clenched her teeth so tight you could see it through her jawline.

"I was fighting."

"like omg Santana what did I tell you about that?"

"I don't care what you told me."

"Santana why are you being so me-"

"no Sugar you've been mean to me this entire time we had been together."

"santan-"

"no sugar. Let me show you some thing okay? Don't speak. Just listen."Santana said strictly.

"We've run out of words we've run out of time

We've run out of reasons really why we together

We both know it's over baby bottom line

It's best we don't even talk at all"Santana sang as she looked Sugar dead in the eyes.

"Don't call me even if I should cross your mind

Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages

Let's just call it quits it's probably better

So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause it's over

Santana was pouring her feelings out as she sang and watched Sugar deteriorate in front of her.

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door

I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore

I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone

Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over

Girl you know it's over this time

So when you call I'm pressin' seven

Don't wanna hear your messages messages

I'm tryna erase you from my mind

'Cause it's over

I swear girl it's over this time

So don't keep callin' leavin' messages

Don't wanna know where you been

Baby 'cause it's over

Oh I ask about you whenever I come around

I do what I can not to put my business in the streets

Last thing I need's another episode

Keep conversation short and sweet because

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door

I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore

I got the picture phone baby your picture's gone

Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over

Girl you know it's over this time

So when you call I'm pressin' seven

Don't wanna hear your messages messages

I'm tryna erase you from my mind

'Cause baby it's over

I swear girl it's over this time

So don't keep callin' leavin' messages

Don't wanna know where you been

Baby 'cause it's over

I swear girl it's over this

Baby 'cause it's over."

When Santana was done, sugar was crying and Santana had a single tear run down her left cheek. Her symbol of 'im done'.

"I don't understand." Sugar weeper out.

"you treated me like shit Sugar! What do you mean you don't understand? It's over! I'm fucking done with you."

"why so suddenly huh? All of a sudden you just up and decide of screw Sugar she treats me bad." Sugar said starting to try to dominate bye standing up in Santana's face.

"you treat me worse than bad and you know it."

"It's all about that Brittany bitch isn't if Santana! I should've known! And I heard about Puck's party! You Were all over her!"

"do not call her a bitch."

"oh why not? Because you just looove her don't you? Just love the bitch! Go away Santana! Just leave!"

"I tried to care about you! I tried so fucking hard Sugar! I tried so hard to deal with your craziness! It's impossible Sugar! YOU'RE FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! When you just tear and tear me down, how good do you think it makes me feel when someone actually makes me feel good? It feels great! And you know what? YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I PIECED TOGETHER WHAT YOU DID. LURE ME IN AND TRY TO PULL ME BACK INTO YOUR EVIL GRASP SO I WOULD FORGET ABOUT BRITTANY. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND HER IS SHE'S UNFORGETTABLE! AND NOW IM GOING TO MAKE HER MINE AND YOU CAN GO EAT SOME FUCKING SHIT YOU CONNIVING BITCH!" Santana said with all her might. She stood there in triumph and was going to turn around when she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Sugar just slapped the shit out of her.

"you go fuck yourself you dirty cheater. You'll pay for this shit NO ONE FUCKS WITH Sugar Motta. You wait and see Santana Lopez." and with that, Sugar walked off.

Santana still feeling triumphed, walked off the opposite way to call Quinn.

"I'm on my way." Quinn said into the phone and in five minutes, Quinn was there.

"I did it."

"how'd she take it all?"

"not so well. She slapped the shit outta me and then told me I was gonna pay but I don't give a fuck." Santana laughed out.

"I'm so proud of you. Now we gotta get you Brittany!"

"I hope she talks to me."

Santana called Brittany and felt and bang of hurt in her heart when she heard some guy's voice answer the phone.

"hello?"

Santana didn't say anything out of pure shock.

"helloo?"

Santana hung up the phone and just looked out the window. Quinn noticed and held Santana's hand in comfort. It started raining and it got pretty chilly so Santana and Quinn just stayed at Quinn's house and watched tv.

"who do you think it could've been?" Quinn asked.

"I have no idea." Santana admitted sadly.

Sunday night rolled over quickly as the sun swallowed the moon And morning came in full swing. As Santana and Quinn got dressed for school, Quinn was worried about Santana. Santana gingerly put on her clothes because she hurt so bad.

"do you want something for the pain?" Quinn asked softly.

"no Quinn we've been over this. I need the reminder."

"Santana you're torturing yourself!"

"and I deserve it! There's no one in this world that made me feel the way Brittany did! I need to be reminded why I hurt because I know this is how I made her feel."

Quinn sighed, not willing to argue anymore,

"okay."

Quinn drove them to school and when they got there Santana hopped out of the car as fast as her injuries would allow. Quinn watched as Santana walked into the school with a glint of hope in her eye that she hadn't seen in a long time.

When Quinn walked into the building, she saw Santana walking up to Brittany who was standing and talking with some Asian boy.

"um. Britt?" Santana said softly.

Brittany avoided Santana's eyes but answered,

"hi."

"hey Santana." Mike said

"hi..." Santana said as she recognized the voice from the phone.

"I'll uh talk to you later." Santana said with shot courage.

Santana was walking down the hall when she saw Sugar talking to Josh. She didn't think anything of it at first but she decided to watch her back because Sugar could be ruthless.

Santana walked into the bathroom and listened to her heart race as she saw Brittany looking in the mirror.

"I'm sorry." Santana said slowly and quietly, afraid of the blonde's reaction.

"you never came."

"I kno-"

"you didn't answer my calls."

"yeah bu-"

"you didn't answer my texts either."

"Brittany I'm sorry. I got caught up and I don't even know how to explain without feeling like I hurt you. Did I hurt you?"

"you made me realize fairy tales don't exist."

"Brittany.."

"you reminded me not to get my hopes up."

"I know. And I am so sorry. I'm more sorry than you could ever imagine Brittany. You make me feel so good. You made me know that there was still light in this world."

"why didn't you come?" Brittany blurted out.

"I -"

"and don't lie to me. I want you to tell me the whole thing." Brittany was griping the counter so hard her knuckles were white.

"Saturday night, I was supposed to have a date with Sugar. I went to her house to break things off, and I got caught up. I woke up after and left. I didn't know what to do with myself. When I saw your messages, I felt beyond horrible. So I went and did something else that was stupid to punish myself for hurting you." Santana explained.

"are you still with her?"

"no. I broke up with her on sunday."

"oh."

"why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I thought you wouldn't care to talk to me so I didn't talk to you."

"Brittany, I was dying to talk to you."Santana said taking a step forward.

Finally, Brittany looked at Santana.

"what happened to you?" Brittany asked looking at Santana's cuts on her face.

"I did something stupid."

"like?"

" I um got in a fight and got my ass kicked."

"oh. Are you okay?" Brittany asked while gently touching one of her cuts with her finger.

"I'll live."

"okay."

"Brittany?"

"yeah?"

"is there any possible way I can try again?"

"I don't know. You hurt me really bad Santana."

"Lo siento hermosa." Santana said softly taking Brittany's hand in her own and kissing it while looking into her eyes.

Brittany smiled.

"what?" she giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry beautiful." Santana repeated in English.

Santana held Brittany's hand and repeated her sorriness and each time she kissed Brittany further up her arm.

"por favor, perdóname voy a hacer nada" Santana whispered as she kissed Brittany's neck.

Brittany's breath hitched and she leant her head back to give Santana space to kiss her neck. Santana bit her pulse point as she said,

"Voy a hacer lo que quieres que."

Brittany brought her hands to santanas hair and undid her pony tail and played with it as Santana worked magic on her neck with her tongue.

"San. I have no idea what you're sayin."

Santana smiled as she walked her and Brittany backwards until they were against the wall. Santana kissed Brittany's jawline and bit it softly. Brittany moaned quietly as she felt herself getting hot.

"it's gettin hot in here." Brittany said.

"so take off all your clothes."Santana whispered around the shell of Brittany's ear the breath sending a sensation down her spine.

Just as brittany was going to flip them over they heard the bathroom door open and separated immediately. When Santana saw it was Quinn she relaxed but gave Quinn the get the hell out look.

Quinn saw how flustered to two were and said,

" This isn't the girls locker room!" before turning on her heels and leaving.

Santana giggled and looked at Brittany who smiled back.

"I bests be headin to class." Brittany said with her accent on full display.

"yea me too."

"seeya." Brittany said and kissed Santana's cheek softly. She let her lips linger as Santana turned her head and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"yeah you bet beautiful."

It was lunch when Santana sat with Quinn and Rachel with the absence of Sugar who sat with josh.

"looks like Santana got some action today huh?" Quinn said smirking knowingly.

"on school grounds?

"oh shut your shit berry you and fabray do it ALL the time 'on school grounds'."

"true that." Quinn said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Rachel.

"we are not talking about this." Rachel said.

"it's a real turn on when you're demanding." Quinn said in Rachel's ear.

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"funny story me too!" Quinn said and got up and went tithe bathroom with Rachel.

Santana shook her head and pulled out her phone when she noticed she had gotten a text.

It was from Brittany.

'I know what I want. Meet me in the auditorium after school today at 3 if u do 2;p'

'see u there beautiful.'

'good ;)'

Santana looked up and around to see if anyone noticed the goofy smile she was wearing and she spotted Brittany. Brittany was already staring at her so Santana sent Brittany a text.

'like what u see?'

'how could I not?'

'good point hahaha'

Santana got up to leave and as she walked out of the cafeteria knowing Brittany was looking, she swayed her hips a little more noticeably just for her.

After lunch, Santana was going to Spanish class while walking down a secluded hallway. She heard footsteps behind her and knew not to turn around but lower the sound of her steps. Santana turned a corner and took stance in a spot that made her not visible.

The follower turned the corner and revealed themselves. It was Josh. Why was he following her? She had half a mind to jump out and attack him but she remembered her current injuries.

He looked around and around and soon walked away. Santana was creeped out but knew Sugar had put him up to this.

Santana swiftly and carefully walked to Spanish class where she texted Brittany the whole time.

'


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout 9**

After school Santana went to the auditorium but it was empty and the lights were off.

"San? Is that you?"

"yeah Brittany where are you?"

"I'm on the stage. I couldn't figure out how to turn the lights on."

"oh hold on I'll do it."

Santana sprinted to the backstage area and turned the lights on.

"that's better. I already fell off the stage once." Brittany said giggling.

" off the stage?" Santana said disbelievingly.

"yup."

"wow. You are precious."

Santana said as she walked up to Brittany. She stood her ground and waited for Brittany to speak,

"I want to be with you. I love the way you make me feel." Brittany stated honestly while staring Santana dead in the eye.

"I want to be with you too! I've been dying to-" Santana was interrupted by a pair of warm soft lips colliding with hers.

Santana was getting ready to take Brittany to the floor when they heard a voice and slowly disconnected their lips but stayed in each other's arms.

The voice came from none other than Sugar Motta herself.

"so I assume your plan worked? Breakup with me and get with this blonde bitch?"

"Sugar. Do not call her a bitch."Santana said sternly.

"well you weren't saying that when you were fucking my brains out saturday night."

At Sugar's words, Santana felt Brittany pull away.

"you told me you just got caught up." Brittany said with a small voice.

"guess you don't understand Santana's terms and meanings huh?" Sugar said with a smirk on her face.

"I guess not." Brittany said starting to leave.

When Santana heard those words come out of her mouth, she immediately looked at Brittany with a sad look in her eyes.

"you told me you knew what you wanted." Santana said in a low voice so Sugar couldn't get in the conversation.

"I thought I knew but I don't know what to think anymore. " Brittany confessed sadly.

"yeah. Santana also-"

"SUGAR! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! THINGS BETWEEN US WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. LEAVE! THAT NIGHT MEANT NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING OKAY?"

"okay Santana whatever you say." Sugar said in a mocking tone.

Sugar walked out of the auditorium and Santana looked over at Brittany who had tears running down her face.

"no britt please don't cry." Santana pleaded.

"why would you ever have sex with someone and not care?" Brittany whispered.

"Brittany, it was a mistake."

" I'm gonna go."

"come on Brittany please."

"I'm sorry Santana."

That was all Brittany said as she walked off the stage and ran out the doors. Santana was getting really pissed off again at herself for being stupid and she was mad at Sugar for corrupting her chance with Brittany.

Santana walked over to the piano on the stage before playing and singing to herself.

"Hello, hello

anybody out there?

'cause I don't hear a sound

alone, alone

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

like a fool at the top of my lungs

sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

but it's never enough

cause my echo, echo

is the only voice coming back

my shadow, shadow

is the only friend that I have

listen, listen

I would take a whisper if

that's all you have to give

but it isn't, isn't

you could come and save me

try to chase it crazy right out of my head

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

like a fool at the top of my lungs

sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

but it's never enough

cause my echo, echo

is the only voice coming back

my shadow, shadow

is the only friend that I have

I don't wanna be down and

I just wanna feel alive and

get to see your face again once again

Just my echo, my shadow

youre my only friend

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming your name

like a fool at the top of my lungs

sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

but it's never enough

cause my echo, echo

oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello

anybody out there?"

That song was exactly how Santana felt. she changed into a sports bra and some loose shorts from her gym locker and went to the workout room. She practiced different combinations and kicks until she just fell down out of exhaustion. She sat up quickly when she heard the sound of someone coming in. Before she moved any more she spoke.

"who's there."

"it's me." Brittany said.

Santana was so off her hinges and delusional, she hopped up and smiled at Brittany.

"hey!" Santana said, " I was thinking about you!"

"while you were hittin a punchin bag?"

"well not like that." Santana said she was like a hyper dog right now and she couldn't control it. Only Brittany made her do things like this.

"okay. Well-"

"hey can I show you something?" Santana interrupted.

"yeah. Sure." Brittany said giving Santana the floor.

Santana backed up and did a three punch kick combo and sent the punching back flying across the room. her kick was so powerful, it sent Santana to the ground but she did a quick roll and played it off like it was a part of the move.

"nice San."

"I know right I've been workin on it."

"cool."

"Soo. What were you gonna say."

"I wanted to talk about what happened in the auditorium."

"okay." Santana said walking closer to Brittany with sweat dripping all over her.

"and um. I wanted to give you a chance to tell me your side of what happened."

"uhhuh. Okay well I went to her house to dump her and she was basically naked and she reeled me in and we did stuff. I'm really sorry," Santana said stepping closer to Brittany. "I think I hate myself." Santana dead panned.

Brittany just stood against the lockers and was surprised when Santana put her outstretched hands on the two sides of her head. Brittany flinched when Santana power punched the locker next to her head.

"I just want you so bad Brittany. I'll shout it to the rooftops. Just give me a chance," Santana said punching the locker again when she said chance. "I'd do anything for you! Anything! I'd kill someone for you Brittany." Santana said laughing.

"why are you laughin? I don't get it."

"because I barely know you and I want you more than anything else I've ever wanted in my life. And that's so vulnerable of me." Santana said.

"oh. Okay. Well I still need to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"okay shoot. And this time I won't interrupt you. I promise."

"alrighty. Well I thought about it and I still want you too. I'm fully aware of the situation and I'm willing to forgive you for it if you promise me something." Santana nodded her head to continue, "I don't want you to ever stay in the relationship if you're just doing it for me. Okay?"

"I promise." Santana said smiling.

Brittany closed the space between their lips and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana. They kissed until Santana had a realization and stopped.

"um I'm totally being a killer of the mood but what time is it?"

"almost four thirty."Brittany answered still mesmerized by the kiss.

"well I got to go but I'll text you okay?" Santana said kissing Brittany quick and hard before gathering her stuff and walking out of the school leaving Brittany to daydream.


	10. Chapter 10

**so here's chapter 10 since its been a while why not have to chapters in two days? Remember to review follow and favorite and all that good stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

Shout 10

* * *

><p>Santana ran into the gym with her stuff and went back to where the rings were. When she went through the door, she saw Max sitting on a bench waiting for her.<p>

"Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't listen to you at all." you confess.

You begin to tell him the entire story and you see it in his eyes he doesn't want to hear it.

"I totally understand. It wasn't a pride thing. I know you. You did what you thought you deserved for messing up with Brittany."

"yeah. Everything's good so far though. Thank god."

"it's good. She sounds good for you Santana. Now get up and do some laps for your tardiness."

She sighed and started running around the perimeter of the training room. She ran around about twenty times before stopping when Max said so.

Then she did her sit ups push up pull ups and all that. They got in the ring and practiced until seven before Santana went home.

Her parents were waiting for her," Santana where have you been?"

"I was at the gym." she says dimly hating how her parents didn't actually trust her.

"doing?"

"spinning classes mom. I need to get in shape. Why can't you respect that?"

"don't talk to your mother that way Santana."

"I know I'm not the greatest daughter the you could at least give me a chance." she says and storms up to her room.

She slams her door and just brushes it off. She pulled out her phone and texted Brittany.

'hey beautiful.'

'hi gorgeous ;)'

'sorry I had to run. Duty called.'

'it's okay'

'I would like to make it up to u;)'

'and how would u do that?'

'leave ur window open and I'll show you ;p'

'you've got urself a deal hottie ;D'

You lock your door and jump nimbly to the tree next to your room, and climb down. You get in your car and drive over to where you remember was her house.

You park and shoot her a text.

'still up beautiful?'

'come and see'

You grin and run up on the side of the house and look up to see an open window with music gliding out into the air. You thank god for you animal instincts as you scale up to the building window.

You peak through and lose your grip. That was her parents room. You fall to the ground on your back with a thud and a slam. You roll over to the side of the house and groan. They were having their own... Sexy times.

You send Brittany another text.

'babe wat window is urs.'

'come around back and you'll see.'

You shake your head at your horny novice attempt to get a little something. You go around back and see the silhouette of your blonde beauty.

Shes sitting in the windowsill with the wind blowing through her hair and the sight is breathtaking. Santana smiles and silently climb up to her. Brittany doesn't notice her until she is scared into the window.

"boo!"

"San!"

Santana tackles her into the window with some kind of strange lusty passion and kisses her gently on the lips. Her hands run up and down Santana's back.

Just as Santana was attacking Brittany's neck Brittany let out a strangled moan.

"San what about my parents?"

"they won't be listening to what's going on in here."

"and why not?"

"they're fucking Britt."

"how do you know?"

"I went to the wrong window first."

She giggles at Santana and rolls them both over so Brittany was on top. The next thing they know, Santana pulls away from Brittany and sits up.

"what's wrong?" Brittany asks.

"do you have a cat?"

"yeah. I used to have two but one ate the other." she states nonchalantly.

" I um.. I'm a-a-allergic to cats." Santana says as she sneezes.

"how allergic?"

"I don't know how to answer that question but I can't be around cats. Let alone I don't like them."

"you don't like cats? Why not?"

"they're creepy."

"Sanny are you afraid of cats?"

"no. I- I just don't like them." Santana simply states between sneezes.

"okay. Well what do we do now?"

"I really hate to kill the mood again so shall we?" Santana stood up and held out a hand to Brittany.

When Brittany took her hand she laid them down on the bed. The two just maid out passionately until Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms to the sound of her heartbeat.

Santana smiled contently and kissed Brittany on her forehead. She kissed her awake and told her she had to get back to her house.

"bye Sanny." Brittany whispered as Santana was going back out of the window,"bye Brittany. I'll see you later."

Santana drove home and went back into her room. When she woke up her mom was in the kitchen," Mami where's my allergy medicine?"


	11. Chapter 11

enjoy shout11 not really edited sorry but anyways check out my new story I posted called goodnight!

* * *

><p><strong>Shout 11<strong>

"I thought you hated taking it Mija?"

"I do. Well... I did. Whatever where is it?"

"in the cabinet. Second shelf behind the Advil."

Santana got her prescription, put it in her book bag and left for school. She got there and saw Josh out of the corner of her eye staring at her again. She sighs and keeps walking.

She goes to her locker and opens it up to see a letter. Like an actual handwritten letter. It said:

'dear Santana,

Last night was extremely fun. I liked it a lot. I still think that you're afraid of cats, but that's just my personal idea. Haha but it's okay if you are. The first step to getting over something is admitting you have something to get over.

For example, I think clowns are terrifying. I always have. But since I can admit that I don't see a problem with them. Unless they tried to put me in their little clown car. I'd be completely back at square one.

Anyways, have a good day smooches!

Always yours,

Brittany'

Santana couldn't believe that Brittany actually just wrote her a letter and put it in her locker. Santana was blushing furiously when someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

Santana jumped and saw it was just Quinn. "easy froglet." she smirks and then smiles. "what's in the letter?"

"nothing." Santana lied.

"then can I read nothing?"

"there's no point. Quinn can I help you?"

"as a matter of fact you can. So as you know me and Rachel's anniversary was yesterday and I bought her some chocolates a card and like all this stuff that girls love. And the next thing I know is she's upset with me. "

"you didn't get her that Barbra Streisand cd did you?"

"I forgot! Anyone could make the mistake!"

"not to mini Streisand herself.."

"ugh. Whatever. What should I do? You're the recovery master."

Santana smiled and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder,"close your eyes. And put out your hands Fabray."

She put her hands out and then Santana dug in her locker and pulled out a small gift bag all fancied up. She put it in Quinn's hands.

"give this to her. I had it as a backup from last year. Bring her over to your place. Take out the jacuzzi. And be creative. She'll get over it." you laugh out.

Quinn looks at you like you're her hero and she hugs you and walks the other way. You've always gotta look out for her. You smile and get your books and as you close your locker you almost have another heart attack.

This time it was Brittany smiling at you. "hey San."

"hey britts. What's up?"

"nothing much. Did you get my letter?"

"as a matter of fact I did." Santana says as she flips it through her fingers. "and I'm telling you I am not afraid of cats." she says gently.

"okay. I just had to make sure." Brittany says smiling at you.

Santana smiled back and looked around the empty hallway before kissing her on the forehead," I gotta get to class. Do you wanna get lunch later?"

Santana could see the turmoil on her face before she says, "I kinda already told Mike I'd get lunch with him. Is that okay? I can cancel."

"no, go have lunch with your friends it's cool. Maybe another time." Santana says feeling rejected and a little beat down.

"okay if you're sure." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and went to open her locker.

Santana knows Brittany has other people to entertain. It's just that she doesn't like Mike for some reason. She doesn't like the idea of her girl laughing and having a good time with someone else.

She wouldn't tell her that because she sounds way to over protective but now the gears of turmoil are turning in Santana. She tried to shake it off as she walked to her first class.

History couldn't have sucked more. A pop quiz on top of a new project. Santana dragged herself to her car at lunch time and just soaked up the dread and sun.

She didn't want to feel down but she couldn't help it. She went back in the school and finished out the day strong.

She got in her car and was driving and she stopped at a stop red light and she looked to her left and she saw Brittany pinned against the wall of a building in an alleyway.

Santana parked her car and hopped out and ran across the street. "HEY! What are you doing?! Get off of her!" Santana ran into the alleyway and threw the burly guy off of Brittany.

She soon realized that it was Josh and as he was getting up Santana kicked him in the chest. She grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran back to her car.

"how... Did... That... Happen..." Santana said in between breathes as she drove off.

"I-I don't know I was taking a short cut to go meet Mike and-"

"where we're you meeting him?" Santana interrupted.

"sweet frogs. The ice cream place."

"yeah I know the place." Santana said bitterly.

It pissed Santana off that Brittany was going to hangout with Mike again. They just had lunch. Santana brushed it off and drove around to the ice cream parlor.

She stopped the car and kissed Brittany on the cheek," have fun." Santana said trying not to sound as upset as she was.

"thanks San." Brittany said. "for everything."

Santana merely nodded and drove off when she saw Brittany head inside.

"was that Santana driving you?" Mike asked.

"yeah, so?" Brittany said slightly defensive.

"nothing I was just asking."

The two freshmen were sitting down eating ice cream and talking about nothing in particular when a senior came up to them.

"you guys are freshmen right?"

"yeah."the two said.

"how would you both like to come to this party I'm throwing this weekend?"

"I don't-"

"sounds great." Mike interrupted Brittany.

"awesome. See you two there." Puck said with his eyes lingering on Brittany for a little longer.

After he walked away, Brittany spoke," what the heck Mike?"

"what?"

"what if I didn't want to go to his party?"

" oh come off it it'll be fun."

Brittany sighed and ate her ice cream. She wanted to hang out with Santana this weekend but maybe she'll invite Santana to the party.

Brittany was still shaken up about that Josh guy holding her up in the alleyway. He came out of nowhere and told her to stay away from Santana and to watch her back.

That really worried the normally easygoing blonde.

Santana went over to the gym and was more stressed out that usual. As her and Max were going through some change ups Santana seemed to be putting a little more power into her hits.

"are you trying to kill me or is there something on your mind?"

"Josh was holding up Brittany in an alleyway."Santana said while doing some random combinations.

"what could've happened if I hadn't been there! He could've done anything to her! ANYTHING!" Santana said and kicked the punching bag with all her might.

She sat down on the floor frustrated.

"yes something could've happened but you're so great nothing did."

"I don't even know if she feels the same as I do." Santana mumbled.

"what'd you mean? I thought she was down with your get down?"

"it's her stupid friend Mike. She's with him twenty four seven!"

"that doesn't mean that she doesn't care for you as much as you care for her."

"it sure makes it feel that way." Santana said under her breath.

"how about we call it a day. Quite frankly you've made me impeccably sore so I'm gonna get an ice bath on." Max said gently.

"you're right. Sorry Max."

"don't be sorry it shows your passion."

Santana nodded and gathered her stuff. As she was leaving she saw Sugar about a block down talking with Josh. Hoping it was a coincidence she hopped in her car and drove the long way home.

Later that night Santana had just changed into her pjs when her phone rang. It was a text from an unknown number. It said:

'watch your back.'

"shit."


End file.
